el intercambio nueva generación
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Boruto ha heredado la hiperactividad de su padre y Sarada la energía de su madre pero la frialdad de su padre. ¿Que pasaría si fuese al revés? Un Boruto frió como el hielo y una Sarada enérgica que odia a los hokages. Una situación cómica de ver pero que ayudara a desarrollar su amor. BoltSara. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis amados wawareños he regresado! Ha pasado poco tiempo lo sé pero esta idea tenía mucho tiempo abandonada. Ojala les guste.

 **Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back_ `

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 1. El inicio de una nueva vida

En una misión el pobre de Naruto fue secuestrado por una tipa extraña en la luna. Atractiva pero loca, donde su novia Hinata estuvo desesperada por recuperarlo. Era el amor de su vida, el hombre de su destino y su primer y único amor. Lógico estuvo más ansiosa de lo que cualquiera pudo imaginar.

Tras salvarlo y patearle el trasero a esa extraña-mujer-roba-novios, se besaron en la luna y poco tiempo después se comprometieron. Pues Naruto no sabía que les depararía el destino pero si sabía que quería que fuera cual fuera estuviera al lado de la persona a la que siempre amo más. La persona que le enseño a ser fuerte.

Se comprometieron y pronto se apresuraron a preparar su boda. Hinata pocas veces se había visto tan hermosa mientras que Naruto pocas veces se había visto tan maduro y elegante. Todos sus amigos fueron encantados de la vida entre ellos Sasuke, quien no dejo de decir que se habían vuelto una pareja gracias a su apoyo (aunque si has leído la historia previa a esta sabrás de sobra que eso no es del todo cierto, pero lo dejamos creer que así fue) Sakura se veía contenta de haber estado para la ocasión aunque en su momento haya planeado irse para siempre de la aldea ahora era una miembro muy especial en su amado hogar, porque aunque fueran una bola de locos, eran la bola de locos que ella consideraba un hogar. Sai estuvo diciendo que como era posible que ellos fueron la última pareja en formarse pero eran los primeros en casarse, pues Sai e Ino llevaban comprometidos mucho tiempo y nada de que se apuraban a casarse, por su parte Sasuke se quejó de que si no daba el siguiente paso es que siempre es difícil con alguien como Sakura, siempre tan fría.

Finalmente al tiempo de casados la felicidad llego a la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga cuando fue tiempo del nacimiento de su primogénito. Boruto Uzumaki.

Un chico idéntico a su padre. Sin embargo con el tiempo desarrollo una personalidad un tanto fría, altanera e intensa. Su más grande deseo es convertirse en un Hokage pues siente una admiración profunda por su madre siendo Hokage, aunque lamentablemente no este mucho en casa por su trabajo.

Por su parte finalmente el sueño de Sasuke se volvió realidad cuando la fría Sakura Haruno acepto formar una familia a su lado. Con él ella estaba dispuesta a reformar su clan. Y no perdieron el tiempo pues tuvieron una niña preciosa. La perfecta mezcla entre Sakura y Sasuke. Siempre usaba lentes rojos y con el tiempo desarrollo una personalidad enérgica como pocas. No siente mucho respeto por los Hokages pues cree que eso no lo es todo en la vida. Siempre está causando destrozos que Sasuke o Hinata tienen que ir a limpiar. Esto solo lo hace porque la ausencia de su madre en estos viajes que realiza para pedir perdón a las personas que hirió en el pasado y le gusta llamar la atención. Además quiere probarle a todos que ser Hokage no es lo que hace que seas un gran ninja.

Pese a que ambos son tan opuestos tienen una forma de llevarse bastante regular, pues Boruto cree que ella es una idiota. Una gran idiota.

Pese a eso admira sobre manera su actitud y la forma en que lidia con el abandono, mientras él procura no exteriorizarlo su compañera se dedica a encontrar formas de recibir la atención que tanto les hace falta a ambos.

De repente la alocada niña de lentes y cabello negro está en el monumento Hokage pintando los rostros de los Hokages.

─ ¡Odio a los Hokages ´ttebasa!

─ ¡Hokage-sama! Lo está haciendo de nuevo…

Entonces Hinata solo suspira.

─Esa niña no tiene remedio.

Dice para usar su jutsu de transportación para llegar hasta donde esta y obligarla a quitar eso de nuevo, mientras le explica otra vez, que si su madre no está mucho por la aldea es porque necesita hacer este viaje para expiar sus culpas.

La chica medio entiende, pero desde otro ángulo de visión está el niño rubio. Mirándolos un poco envidioso porque él también quisiera llamar la atención de su madre de esa forma. Pero él debe ser un buen chico porque también tiene una hermanita a la cual cuidar y por la cual servir de ejemplo.

Con paso desganado no puede evitar seguir a la chica por gran parte de la aldea, a escondidas como siempre. Finalmente agotado, decide regresar a casa.

Cuando llega puede ver que Naruto está ahí con su hermanita, quien no duda en brincarle encima. Vaya que si había heredado la personalidad de su mamá.

─ ¡Onii-chan ya te habías tardado ´ttebane!

Mientras le abrazaba él no dejaba de sonreír. Es de las pocas personas que siempre logran sacar lo mejor de él.

─ ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

─Bien. Oye sabes papá…

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─Las niñas son raras.

─ ¿E-eso crees?

─Sip. Incluso algunas son idiotas.

─ ¿e-en serio…?

─Si. Pero sabes, la entiendo.

─ ¿a quién?

─A Sarada. Ya sabes, respecto a nuestras madres.

Entonces ambos niños ponen expresiones melancólicas pues su madre casi no estaba con ellos, Naruto los vio así de tristes y creyó que sería lindo ayudarlos a sentirse mejor.

─ ¿Qué les parece algo de ramen para comer?

Se puso a brincar toda emocionada la dulce Himawari mientras que el dulce Boruto solo sonreía tranquilo, con esa sonrisa semi torcida. A su actitud tan fría eso significaba que la idea le gustaba.

Este es el inicio de la futura historia que se desarrollara entre Boruto y Sarada.

 **YYY**

Me encanta esta pareja y ojala les guste mucho esta idea jajaja Nos leemos.


	2. Primer día en la academia

Hola mis amados wawareños debo decir que de Boruto no se mucho pues la serie no la veo y no me he visto la película, así que este fic saldrá casi todo de mis invenciones lamento si algo no es acorde con la serie.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 2. Primer día en la academia

El niño rubio sale de su casa completamente tranquilo, mientras su hermanita corretea por todos lados gritando lo emocionada que se siente de que en un futuro, ella también pueda ir con su "oniichan" a la academia. Hinata se quedó más tiempo en la casa para poder despedir a su pequeño el primer día de clases. Toda la familia Hokage está ahí. Lo que parece alborotar a todos saludándolos cordialmente y "Hokage-sama" esto y aquello, lo que hiere y enorgullece al pequeño niño en partes iguales. Es un completo fastidio ser el centro de atención porque su mamá es la Hokage mas genial del mundo, a la vez que es muy bonito saber que el sueño de su madre la convirtió en alguien tan amada por las mismas personas que le repudian en el pasado, solo que es algo incómodo que la mayoría de la gente quiere llamar la atención de su mami incluso en días donde debería de ser el protagonista de algo.

─ ¡No es el día de "saludar al Hokage para quitarle el tiempo con su familia"´ttebasa! ¡Bola de lame botas!

Grita Sarada mientras sale a pararse enfrente de la gente, justo al lado de Bolt y todos salen corriendo bastante irritados mientras Sasuke se disculpa en nombre de su hija cabeza hueca. Hinata se ríe, Naruto igual pero de forma menos obvia y Himawari esta enérgica mientras corre a saludar a "Sarada-onee" a lo que la pelinegra carga a la niña cuando esta le brinca encima. El niño rubio ojiazul se gira para encararla.

─Ya veo que eres una idiota escandalosa desde el primer día.

Dice con su tono más frio y Naruto y Sasuke ya están intentando calmar los ánimos, la chica de lentes se sorprende enormemente.

─ ¡Eres un mal agradecido ´ttebasa!

Dice señalándolo mientras este se cruza de brazos totalmente inexpresivo.

─ ¿Quién te dijo a ti que yo necesitaba ayuda?

─ ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo ´ttebasa! ¡Yo sé perfectamente que te sentías mal porque esas personas estaban interrumpiendo un momento con tu mamá!

Eso lo soltó de tal forma que el pequeño se puso rojo mientras se intentaba mantener en el mismo papel, mientras las familias de ambos se ponían algo sentimentales.

─Yo no me pongo triste por esas cosas porque no soy una idiota como tú.

Dice con aires de superioridad que irritan a la ojinegra que le alza un puño.

─Siempre intentas hacerte el genial ¡Pero recuerda que no eres más que un mocoso presumido ´ttebasa!

─Mejor ser un presumido a ser una escandalosa como tú.

─ ¡¿Quieres pelear?!

─Ja. Yo no pierdo el tiempo contigo.

─ ¡Que no se te olvide que estás hablando con una futura prodigio ´ttebasa!

─No se me olvidara nunca la forma única en que haces el ridículo.

En eso, la pequeña girasol entra para colgarse de su hermano y de Sarada al mismo tiempo para juntarlos en un abrazado forzado.

─ ¡Ya no peleen ´ttebane! Par de tontos. Si se gustan solo díganlo.

Ambos niños se ruborizan alejándose totalmente nerviosos. La escena fue vista por los padres de ambos y estaban bastante divertidos todos.

─ ¡A mí no me gusta!

Gritan al unísono y sus padres se ríen, luego los separan para platicar con ellos antes de despedirse. Sasuke felicita a su nena por ser tan fuerte y toda una campeona, está seguro de que a pesar de sus travesuras, su madre debe estar muy orgullosa de ella. Además de que él mismo lo está también. La pequeña se entristece bastante mas no dice nada y acepta el cariño de su padre. Por su parte, Boruto está siendo consentido por su madre que esta enérgica felicitándolo y diciendo que si alguien la molesta no dude en patear traseros y que viva grandes aventuras. El gusto no le dura mucho, pues alguien llega diciendo que la necesitan y ahora debe irse. El pequeño la ve partir con la misma indiferencia de siempre, pero algo en él se rompe en silencio, su padre le da mucho amor y lo apapacha todo lo que puede. Su hermanita le da un besito en la mejilla y le dice que lo esperara en casa, que más le vale contarle qué tal le fue ese día. El pequeño le acaricia la cabeza a la nena pues, pese a su personalidad, ella es la niña de sus ojos.

Luego de eso, ambos se miran entre ellos para observarse con algo de irritación, mas eso no significa nada porque en automático, se giran fingiendo que se odian cuando en realidad son algo así como amigos de la infancia. Siempre juntos, peleando y gritándose pero comprendiendo al otro y admirándolo, porque hace justo lo que el otro no puede hacer. La chica es sincera con lo que siente y lo afronta más que Boruto. Por su parte, Bolt es más tranquilo respecto a cómo maneja las desilusiones. No saben que el otro los ve de esta forma y ni se lo imaginan.

Cuando entran ven a varios conocidos porque son hijos de amigos de sus padres, e incluso han jugado juntos, mas nunca han hecho muchas migas como para decirse entre ellos al cien que son "amigos", tal vez compañeros de juegos sea una palabra más acertada. Están Chouchou, Shikatema, Inojin, Lee, y el niño extraño llamado Mitsuki. Sarada sale corriendo a sentarse junto a la morenita porque son mejores amigas. Mientras Bolt se sienta al lado de Mitsuki y ya está de nuevo, rodeado de un extraño club de fans. Siempre ha sido acosado por las niñas. No solo por su evidente atractivo, sino también por su personalidad tan fría. Las chicas no paran de decir que es súper cool. Él siempre las ignora mientras Sarada no está muy emocionada porque de nuevo, el rubio presumido tiene atención ¡Ella también tendrá un club de fans algún día!

En eso entra el profesor y todos se asustan pues parece un robot al más puro estilo de "Terminator" o un mutante muy a lo "ciclope", aunque el grupo de niños que lo identifican muy bien son los antes mencionados, pues es amigo desde la academia de varios de sus padres, mientras de Naruto fue su compañero de equipo, estaba acompañado de un perro ninja ya bastante viejito llamado Akamaru, quien era quien se llevaba la atención de los alumnos del profesor que solo intentaba dar la clase pero una parte de él ya quería darles unos buenos regaños a esos niños. Pese a su evidente falta de paciencia, el profesor era muy bueno y de verdad amaba enseñar.

Por su parte, los niños tienen a partir de ahora, muchas aventuras por delante para convertirse en grandes ninjas.

 **YYY**

En el siguiente es la presentación de los niños. Capitulo 3. Conociendo a los compañeros.

Buu mis amados, sé que no estará muy vinculado con el Boruto oficial, deberé investigar cosas para hacer este fic, en el cual me tardare en regresar pero no abandono. Bueno agradezco a los que leen esta historia y a los que me dejan un bello review (que es lo que me mantiene viva) les respondo ahora y nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Pokeballz1: si gracias, ojala te siga gustado! Un saludo.

Hinaru16241: Si de hecho será muy Sasuke Boruto y Sarada muy Naruto, jajajaja ojala sea divertido ver eso! Jajajajaja Ups no se le ocurrió jajaja Bueno un saludote!


End file.
